BIG TIME RUSH : Experience Stories KENDALL
by treehatsrock
Summary: set of 5 stories that I have written for readers who have asked for a personalised fanfiction with themselves as main characters. in this story we meet Charlie, an English girl who has been in love with Kendall forever, she discovers he feels the same, but it comes at a cost of losing her best friend who is Kendalls sister! rated M for sexual description and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

I had known my friend Kate for many years now. She was American, I was English but moved to the states 7 years ago with my family.

Kate was amazing, she always stuck by me, I didn't really fit in any where, not in the uk, not in America, but I fitted in with her and her family.

They were kind, her mom and dad strived for the best for all of their children, Kate was studying journalism, her two middle brothers, Kenneth and Kevin were in to politics and film, but it was Kate's oldest brother that had me hook line and sinker!

From the first time I had met him I just thought "wow"

He was adorable and treated me like one of the family. Over the years we became close, I would enjoy his hugs, his closeness and good advice.

Kate was never happy that she assumed I had a crush on her brother. She said it was the makings of the end of a friendship. I respected that and put my feelings for Kendall to one side.

A few years ago Kendall struck gold when he got the part of Kendall knight in a kids tv show. I was proud of him. We all were, especially kate. It opened up a whole new world of fun for us to have someone in the fame game.

Kendall would be able to get us entry in to some amazing parties and events that normal people just wouldn't attend.

I watched from a far as I saw Kendall grow from a boy in to man in front of the public eye.

He still showered me in his hugs and we still held a close bond, but I did feel he was out of reach now. If Kate's disapproval wasn't enough then the fact he had girls a million times prettier hanging off of him and his co stars at every available moment was.

It was on Kate's birthday that the balance of my world changed forever.

Kendall had once again come up trumps with a birthday celebration in Vegas. Me, Kate, her family and a few other close friends were travelling up and meeting Kendall in las Vegas to help Kate celebrate.

The moment we arrived in the venue I could feel the loud music thumping through my body. The flashing disco lights the only illumination in the room.

"Charlie I think I'm going to be sick" kate slurred at me as early as 10pm.

I rolled my eyes at her. She was a terrible drunk, always had been. I placed my arm around her waist and helped her walk to the bathroom, snaking our way through the huge crowds of people that were in this insanely amazing night club.

"KATE! Dear oh dear!" Came a voice laced with sarcasm as the owner of that voice saw the state she was in. I looked up to Logan, he was now a familiar sight around kendall on our nights out. They were both as silly as each other. Living the dream of fame and fortune.

Logan loved to wind Kate up, they had a love/hate relationship. They both loved to hate each other.

"Oh Logan not now!" I moaned as I lost my grip on Kate and she ended up head butting the wall.

"Charlie! Oh my god" Logan laughed as he watched in dismay at my feeble attempts to keep my friend upright.

"What... Jesus don't just stand there, help me!" I moaned.

"Charlie, Kendall was looking for you" he said as he took over from holding kate on her two feet.

"Was he? I will catch up with him later, I'm going to have to sort this one out huh" I replied looking at kate and stretching my back out now I was free of her and Logan carried her dead weight.

"I don't feel very well" Kate mumbled out.

Logan chuckled at her misfortune as he slung her arm over his neck. "Poor Kate...nothing a nice big greasy... dripping... fatty... burger... with mayonnaise oozing from the sides wouldn't fix" Logan said spitefully to make her feel worse.

"Ah gahhd" Kate slurred. "Shut the fuck... up... ah god.." she said just before spewing her guts every where, over the wall she just head butted, over the floor, over herself and amusingly all over Logan.

I missed the back splash of vomit fortunately.

"Your fucking kidding me!" Logan said as he looked down at himself in disgust.

I smiled, "it serves you right... come on hand her over, I will get her in a cab and take her to the hotel" I said holding my arm out for my smelly sicky friend.

"Na you stay... I'm going to have to go back any way... look at the state of me" Logan replied.

I eyed him as if to say "do I look stupid"

"Logan you hate her, she hates you even more, I don't trust you to not tie her to a tree naked somewhere." I said with a smile.

"Fine! It's just gone ten, your friend is a drunken mess, and kendall is waiting to dance with you... your choice Charlie! Kendall dance time or smelly friend time" Logan said smiling.

"I'm not shmelly" Kate said hitting Logan in the face fairly well for how drunk she was.

"She is all yours in that case... get her back safe though" I said.

"Yeah yeah" Logan called as he began walking away with a very unhappy Kate.

I turned to look for Kendall. And smiled instantly when I layed eyes on him and realised he was already looking at me.

He smiled back, making my face almost crack in two. Once again he was talking to a variety of gorgeous girls. He wasn't paying any attention to them though. His eyes followed me across the room as I went to the bar to get a drink. Once my back was turned I sighed in a breath of relief that I hadn't turned to a giggling wreck as Kendall did a thing as sexy as just look at me.

"I will get these" the velvet like voice said from behind me, making me jump.

I turned to see Kendall stood next to me.

"Hey stranger!" I replied not having had the chance to speak to him yet as I tried to control Kate the birthday girl.

"Hi" he replied. "Where have you been all night?" He asked rubbing at his eye.

"Ive been here" I smiled. "How are you, I've not seen you properly in weeks" I asked.

"I'm doing good Charlie... it's good to see you... really good" he smiled back.

I got lost in his gorgeous face for a moment. "Um... Logan has just taken Kate back to the hotel, she covered both herself and him in sick!" I replied trying to gain some control over myself.

"Logan did? Oh my god" Kendall chuckled out.

"I know right, he was covered in it though... Logan said you were looking for me?" I asked curious.

Kendall rubbed his eye once more. "Just to catch up... you know! I miss you" he replied.

My mouth parted slightly at his cute declaration, Kendall raised his hand to rub at his eye again.

"Do you have something in that?" I asked gesturing to the eye that in the flashing disco lights I could see looking red and sore.

"I'm not sure... I can feel a scratch" he admitted.

I smiled at him. "Let doctor Charlie look after you" I replied, I took his hand and led him out side of the music pounding room to the the well lit foyer where the toilets were.

Kendalls hand felt so warm. I don't think I had ever held it like this before. I could just imagine Kate's face if she saw us like this.

"Let me see then" I instructed.

Kendall kind of bent down in front of me, he was a lot taller than me. I took his head in my hands to guide his face further so I could see if anything was in his eye.

"It's on the corner I can feel it Charlie" he said. the movement of his mouth as I held his head caused his beard scruff to gently tickle my palms.

I placed my thumb next to his eye, softly pulling down so I could see under the lid. "Look up" I asked.

Kendall looked up to the ceiling. "Yeah you have a lash... stay still." I practically whispered as I carefully got the stray lash from the corner of his eye.

"Has it gone?" Kendall asked moving his eyes down to look at me.

"Yeah, I got it" I said but still had my hands firmly on his face, my fingers traced along the side of his eye, contouring down to his jaw line. All the while we didn't break eye contact.

Stop touching him! I thought to myself. Stop it now! He can't know you like him this way!

My hands ignored my head as it mentally screamed at me. Kendalls skin was soft, his green eyes wouldn't leave my own.

My thumb brushed against his bottom lip. My heart felt out of control as the beat was more thunderous inside my chest than the loud beat of the music in the night club.

I then saw Kendalls eyes flutter down to my lips. It was this reaction that made me come to my senses.

I snapped my hand away from his face. "Erm... the weather today was so hot huh?" I said as a distraction to the kiss that may or may not of taken place a second ago.

Kendall took in a deep breath.

"Yeah it was beautiful, I spent ages just chilling out by the hotel pool" he replied casually, making my weather chit chat seem natural.

It was natural. Kendall and I could talk about the weather and it not be boring, we could discuss the woes of food shopping and it be interesting. Even when he spoke of mundane jobs I was captivated.

"Charlie... do you err... wanna dance?" Kendall asked.

My heart died inside me, no longer being able to cope with the attraction I felt for the guy who was now asking me to dance.

"I'm terrible... but sure" I replied with a smile.

Kendall took my hand once more, the electricity I felt in his touch was out of this world.

We returned to the thudding room filled with people and music. I scanned the room just to make sure Kate hadn't made a reappearance.

Kendall led me to the centre of the dance floor.

He led me through the crowd of strangers and cast me the sexy smile that I loved.

I could see his muscles through his t-shirt, he made me light headed. Why couldn't I have this boy as my own

He didn't seem to care that I wasn't fantastic at dancing, together we got into the beat. We started off just dancing opposite each other, but gradually, as if a force was pulling us, we grew closer together.

He looked amazing in the lighting, it cast moving shadows across his face, highlighting his eyes and bone structure. His blonde hair rested perfectly on his head, styled just enough to look naturally cool.

I felt his hands clasp around my waist. we swayed together as the music pulsed through our systems. I wasn't sure how it happened, but we ended up grinding against each other.

I had my hands around his neck as he pressed his hips against mine. That's when I felt his erection.

I placed one hand softly on his stomach, taking a little handful of his shirt and pulling him closer.

Kendall grinned as he looked down at me. "I really like you Charlie" he said leaning in close as if to kiss me.

I had gathered that much now I was feeling his hardness poke in in to me as he held me near.

I smiled nervously and flung myself into his arms as the next song began.

The lights now served another purpose that I didn't mind so much, they rendered my world in a riot of color and flashing glimpses of his beautiful eyes as he moved and swayed and danced in time to the driving rhythm of the music.

His brief glimpses at me and the lingering touch of his hands on my body as we danced made my skin tingle and burn. The reality knowing that he liked me... "big erection digging in my leg liked me" was surreal.

The energy he always gave thrummed through his body, and I felt as though his touch would actually ignite sparks at any moment between my fingers and his as they brushed against each other, sometimes entwining together.

I then saw the smile, in brief, indistinct, but undeniable flashes, on Kendalls face as we danced, I smiled back, laughing as the energy of the crowd around us rose with the swell of the song.

I felt Kendalls warm, strong hands on my hips as we danced, and felt his touch linger longer than they needed to.

A shiver ran up my spine and I responded instantly when the crowd squished us closer together.

Placing my hands back on his chest, I looked up at him as I felt his hands encircle me tighter than before. My breasts were squished to his chest, and our hips, still moving in time to the music even though they could barely move in the hot press of dancers, ground together.

We were breathing hard from the dancing, and our heaving chests rose and fell, making me feel as though we were one being moulded together with the heat around us and the feelings we now openly shared.

Each flash of the strobe lights gave me glimpses of kendalls face, and the look in his eyes made my body shiver as our hips continued to grind. Waves of heat in ever strengthening waves rippled through my body.

I only had time to gasp before his mouth was on mine. I lost myself in the sensations his body was evoking from me, and when he slipped his tongue into the kiss, I felt I may explode with delight.

The music and shouts of the crowd around us were too loud for me to hear what was going on, but Kendall must have noticed something too as he broke from our kiss hesitantly and looked up to a couple of boys shouting at each other.

He shrugged and ignored it, his hands began to move on my body again. They slid up and down my sides and hips, setting my skin on fire, and then reached in as his mouth moved to kiss my slender neck. We were camouflaged by the crowd of dancers and the disco lights. I was in heaven.

I gasped in pleasure as my heartbeat quickened, I reached up to place my arms around his neck. The song had ended, but another was already starting with an even wilder rhythm than the last one. The bass rumbled and the lights began flashing even faster.

I could feel Kendalls chest heaving, and his breath was hot on my neck as I pressed myself even closer to him.

One of his hands reached down to pull my ass towards him even harder, I could very clearly feel his hard-on rubbing through my dress.

Kendall moaned into my neck, and I gasped at the intensity of the sensations of hot pleasure rolling through me on his forbidden touch.

Suddenly, the sound of crashing wood and shattering glass erupted from the direction of the shouting boys, mine and Kendalls erotic dancing session was rudely interrupted by the rush of dancers moving away from the developing fight.

Kendall realised what was happening immediately and attempted to use his body to shield me from the flying elbows, pounding feet and pushing bodies as everybody rushed for the door. I just tried to hold onto Kendalls hand as the flood of people streamed out the fire exit doors and out in to the fresh air

Kendall and I got swept up in to the moving crowd, I clung desperately on to his hand not wanting to lose the moment we had just shared.

out in the cold night air, we looked back at the building and watched the thick stream of frightened people fleeing from it.

As we turned away, however, our eyes met.

A slight smile played at the corner of Kendalls mouth as he grabbed my hand tighter and led me into the dark deserted shadows of the outdoors.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me again, pushing me up against a wall. I giggled at his playful roughness, and kissed him back just as eagerly, running my hands all over his chest, feeling his abs through his shirt.

"I meant what I said Charlie... inside, I mean... I like you" he whispered as his face hovered just inches from mine.

"I like you too" I confessed. Feeling all kinds of guilt for kate, she would never approve of what had taken place in the last ten minutes of my time spent with her brother.

"I've wanted to tell you so many times... I just wasn't sure if you felt the same" Kendall hushed out.

I searched his eyes. "What about Kate though, she has already warned me that I'm too close with you!"

"Charlie you are everything to me!" He replied. "I've liked you since day one" he confessed.

A smile crept on my face. "Ditto" I replied.

Kendall rubbed his fingers along my hand. "What do we do about this then... I like you, you like me... I want you Charlie, so fucking badly"

"I know Kate wouldn't want this... she is my best friend!... this is crazy" I said ending up laughing and pulling him in for another kiss that I had wanted so badly for such a long time.

Kendalls tongue swept in mine as our lips met again. The way my heart felt was indescribable.

Kendall pulled away, he was breathless, I relished in the fact I had made him that way.

He stroked his hand down the side of my face. "I need you Charlie. I love how you make me feel, I love being normal with you, I know you like me for me... not anything else." He said softly.

"Of course I like you for you. You haven't changed a bit, you've taken all this fame crap in your stride..." I said running a hand through my brown hair trying to clear my head.

Kendall took a step away, thinking he had over stepped the mark, but I pulled him back toward me by pulling at his shirt.

"Stay with me tonight?" He whispered. His lips brushing against mine. I felt my insides throb at his words.

"I want to... but... Kate" I said trying my hardest to stay loyal to my friend "Your sister is going to never speak to me again"

Kendall smiled at me. "We don't have to tell anyone Charlie..."

I looked up at him in amusement at whatever plan he was concocting in his head to get us alone for one night.

"I want you so bad" was all I could reply. rubbing myself all over him while dancing and feeling his erection playfully dig in to me, all in the last few moments was too much to resist.

I wanted him, he wanted me, he could suggest a romantic night in a bush in the garden and I would probably agree.

Kendall took my hand and pulled me towards the main road, he hailed a cab. The journey to his hotel was right now the best time of my life. Kendall had his arm wrapped tight around me as I snuggled in to his side in the back seat. He smelt delicious. "What if this doesn't work out?" I asked looking up to him.

"Charlie I can't see that it wouldn't... I think we need to give it a try... we deserve to give this a try" he said kissing me once more, making my insides melt.

We soon arrived at his hotel, the room stunning! I was reminded of the person Kendall was in the public eye. I hardly ever thought of him as that Kendall.

He saw me survey everything in the room.

"I'm just me Charlie!" He whispered, breaking me from my gaze of the room.

I giggled at him.

Kendall then pulled me down on to the bed, he scattered me with little kisses in the crook of my neck.

Our kisses becoming hot and heavy very quickly. "I don't... get why... you want me... over all those hot girls" I panted out through his affection.

"Because your beautiful Charlie, because your the one I've wanted... because... I'm in love with you" Kendall replied in a whisper.

I smiled at his words and let him kiss me again, I got carried away and pulled at his t-shirt, placing my hand under to touch him.

Fuck he was perfection under here.

I felt a bit insecure as he began doing the same with my dress. After him dating models and actresses in the past and being subjected to perfect bodies, looking at mine would be more of a punishment. This was a mistake! He would regret it in the morning. My friendship with him and Kate wouldn't last five minutes after.

"Stop! I can't do this Kendall" I said moodily, too much swimming around in my head. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Kendall got off the bed and pulled his shirt back down

"I think I should go to my own hotel," I said as I did the same, pulling ferociously at my dress before he saw anything.

"I shouldn't have said anything!" Kendall mumbled.

I began walking to the door, there was a roar of thunder from outside. Kendall looked over at me, "Charlie, you should stay until the storm's passed."

"It's okay, I'm just going down the road it's five minutes." I replied as I reached for the doorknob.

"Please," he said as he walked beside me and stood in front of the door.

"Alright. Whatever, I guess it couldn't hurt," I mumbled, now feeling ridiculous.

We both sat down on the bed, Kendall a few spaces away from me. "Kendall," I said softly. "I know what you meant when you said you loved me, but Im just scared of what will happen if I say it back... I think tonight was a mistake," I said slowly after a long awkward silence. Now he was a safe distance away from me my head could think properly again.

Kendall watched me as I spoke, he ran his hand over his face like he didn't want to hear any more.

"Oh," he mumbled, looking at his feet as they dangled on the bed.

"Yeah, I can't do this to Kate, but I don't want to lose you as a friend and I think we are both confused," I explained.

"Im not confused." he replied.

"What?" I asked.

"I wasn't confused, I meant it when I told you I loved you," he said looking into my deep brown eyes.

"Stop saying that!" I said as my face began to turn red.

"No, I've thought about it all night, all yesterday, all year! I really do love you." Kendall said.

I looked down at my hands and started tapping my fingers against each other.

Kendall knew this was what I did when I was nervous.

"You were confused Kendall!" I insisted, trying to cling on to any hope of friendship even though my heart wanted more. Why did I agree to come here!

Kendall reached his hand out and grabbed mine in his. I looked at him and moments later pulled away. In that moment Kendall decided to do something I realised he had wanted to do in a long time.

he got up walked around the bed and grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards him. He was taking control of the situation.

He brushed some of my hair behind my ear, so it wasn't covering my face. He looked into my eyes again.

"I love you..." he whispered just before he kissed my lips and held me in his arms.

I couldn't get out of his big strong arms even if I wanted to. I felt so powerless against him when he was holding me like this, against his strong, warm chest.

I did eventually find the strength to pull away from him and smacked him across his face for being so forceful, tears fell from my eyes.

"charlie, I'm sorry..." he whispered rubbing his jaw with his hand.

"I can't do this, Kendall, I won't do it!" I said.

"Do what?" he asked as if he still couldnt believe I hit him.

"THIS!" I yelled.

"But, I'm in love with you and I want to be with you!" he said. "I can't help but feel like we have something special between us. What are you so afraid of?" He raised his voice more than he'd like.

"You're ruining our friendship," I said now fully crying.

"I don't want to," he told me.

"Alright, say we started to date each other for a while, then what?" I asked. "If we break up, we'll never even speak to each other or see each other anymore, Kate would hate me."

"I'd always love you," he said.

"Im not made for you... those girls back at the club are" I argued, all my fears coming out to the surface.

"Your the only person I'd ever want to be with," he said as he got closer to me again.

I started to step back from him, but Kendall pulled me closer and kissed me again. This time I didn't push him away. This time I kissed him back. Our tongues started dancing in each other's mouths. All sense had left me.

As he kissed me, Kendall wiped the tears from my cheeks with his hand and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as Kendall started walking back to the bed.

Kendall fell to the bed with me on top of him. I took his shirt off of him, and put my hands on his chest as I began to grind my hips against his.

When he tried to take my dress off, I held his arms back with a devilish smile so he couldn't move.

"You want this Charlie?" He asked, my roller coaster of emotion confusing the hell out of him.

I nodded.

Kendall smiled, he could've easily pushed me off of him, but he decided to play my game.

I continued to grind my hips against him, I was teasing him. He was going crazy as I kept teasing him, his cock was getting harder and harder.

I could feel his erection through my clothes, it was pressed up against my thigh, and every time I was grinding against him I could feel it rub against me intimately.

When he heard me moan in pleasure, Kendall was finished playing my game, he wanted me and he wanted me now.

I continued to try to hold him down, but in one swift motion he grabbed my waist and simply flipped me over, so he was on top of me. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, I just smiled and kissed him back.

He gently slid my dress off, I crawled back so I could lay my head on the pillow.

I reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. Kendall lost his breath when he saw my breasts.

I laughed when I noticed him staring at my boobs, Kendall smiled when he heard my laugh.

"I love you, Charlie," he whispered.

I paused. "I...love you too."

Kendall slowly began to pull down my black lace panties. When he removed them, I made sure he was right on top of me.

"Make love to me," I whispered.

Kendall pulled his pants and boxers down and kicked them off. While positioning his hardness at my entrance, he kissed my soft lips like it had been his souls purpose in life to make my lips happy.

Kendall slid himself into me, causing me to moan as his tongue played with mine.

He began to make love to me slowly at first.

"You're so big!" I moaned.

Kendall chuckled, "your beautiful Charlie"

"Harder!" I said bravely, wanting the full force of him on me.

As Kendall fucked me faster and harder, I began to push my hips up to meet his thrusts so he was smashing himself into me.

I let out an involuntary moan. Kendall appreciated my noises, I believed his goal was to make me get as loud as he could.

He kept at this perfect pace, I loved it, I began to rake my sharp fingernails on his back.

"Uhhhhh, fuck!" I moaned.

Kendall was using all his energy to make love to me. I pushed up against him and put him on his back, never letting his rock hard man hood fall out of me. I began to ride him as he moved in and out of me.

"Ugh Charlie!," he grunted. The midst of his passion showing on his face

"Ahhhh, oh God, yes!" I screamed as I started twitching as I rode through my orgasm.

Kendall kept fucking me as I cried out in ecstasy.

I crawled off of his dick and began to give him head.

He looked down and looked at me as I licked the top of him.

I looked up at him and was reaching his climax soon, he wanted to be inside me again. I could tell by the way his hands were grabbing at me.

He grabbed my head, pulled me back up to him and kissed me deeply.

Kendall flipped me over so I was laying down on my stomach. He positioned himself and began fucking me from behind, he could tell this was turning me on because of the moans that escaped my mouth.

He began to go faster, I started screaming.

"Oh yeah, fuck me!" I cried in to the pillow.

He began to tug my long brown hair, this set me off too.

"I'm cumming!" I whimpered as I rode out another orgasm.

"Yes!" kendall yelled as he felt my body contract against his dick.

He pulled me up so I was on all fours and he started squeezing my breasts as he fucked me doggystyle.

"Oh my God, how are you not coming yet?!" I screamed, laughing at the same time.

Kendall just smiled as he kept fucking me, he looked happy he'd lasted so long but I doubted he could keep holding out.

I started pushing myself back into him so he was going in faster.

"I'm gonna come." He grunted

"You can't cum in me!" Im not on the pill!" I said through my moans.

He pulled out of me, I quickly turned around and wrapped my lips around his dick, as Kendall shot his white hot deliciousness into my mouth.

"Oh... my god, Charlie, you're so... so.. fucking amazing!" he said completely out of breath

"I love you... I really do" I said as I smiled.

Kendall and I lay in bed for a few minutes, our bodies exhausted. I curled up in to his arms and went to sleep.

I woke up a few times in the night, mostly due to the noise of hotel guests and once because someone randomly knocked on the door.

I looked over to kendall as he slept. His hair a complete mess on his head. His mouth closed, and the soft sound of his breathing as he dreamt the night away.

I had waited so long to know what it felt like to get like this with him. His body felt so warm as I rested my head on his chest. I smiled at the tiny patch of hair he had. He was perfection.

I still worried what the morning would bring? Would he regret it, would he march out of here and say to Kate "I'm in love with Charlie. Get over it!"

I doubted it.

I let out a sigh. The smell from Kendalls hair was amazing. He was amazing. Finally I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the guy I had always wanted.

The following morning I woke up to beautiful green eyes looking at me.

"Hey" he said, his voice sounding unbroken.

I stretched out. "Any regrets?" Was my first burning question.

Kendall looked at me then kissed my nose. "Not one... well maybe doing you from behind... my knees are fucked" he smiled.

I giggled and blushed ferociously.

"I was thinking... doing this in secret... behind Kate's back.. I don't think I can do it. I would rather just tell her and be done with it... if she is going to hate me, let's get on with it." I said sadly.

"Why doesn't she want you near me?" Kendall asked amused.

"I think it's because I'm the only friend she had that isn't swept up in all your... fame. She knows im in it for her. Not to get to you" I explained.

"Oh I see... Yeah I guess that does make sense, its hard to trust anyone these days huh" he agreed.

"Yeah..." I said enveloping my body in to Kendall.

"Did you want to spend one peaceful day together before kate murders us both?" Kendall asked softly. His finger stroking along my arm.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked kissing along his beautiful bicep.

"Fun fair?" Kendall asked, his eyebrows raised high.

I smiled at him. "Going public all ready?" I asked concerned.

"I can wear a hat... go on it will be fun" Kendall said wrapping his arms around me.

I giggled at his sense of fun. "Okay... why not" I grinned, then lost myself in his body as he began to kiss me.

* * *

Author note: this is just the first installment for Charlie, her story will be concluded tomorrow (15th september). Dustin will be the next one to be posted. If your a Carlos or a James girl, hold tight I am coming for you shortly.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I was back in my own hotel room to get changed. Kates bedroom door was still shut. I dreaded to think the hangover that girl was going to have when she finally did wake up.

I rifled through my bag I had packed. I threw on my Mcfly t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

I wasn't too keen on the idea of going to the fun fair. I wasn't good with heights or things that spun me round. But the idea of a date with Kendall... finally! Had me filled with excitement.

I sat on my bed and smiled. Last night was amazing. Kendall was right, we did owe it to ourselves to try. The connection we held was out of this world.

I didn't think that Kate would care about that though. She had lost a lot of friends through Kendalls fame.

I just saw him as goony Kendall. He was never overly popular with the ladies until he became famous.

I think he liked the idea that I was a piece of his normal life he held on to.

Once I had added a flick of eyeliner to my eyes I was ready to walk down to the hotel foyer and meet my date.

He was in his flash looking car which would give him away instantly as something amazing, but as promised he was hidden away under a snap back.

It was a feeble attempt though, his tattoos that decorated his arms were visible in the vest top he had on.

He did wear sunglasses though.

"Mcfly huh?" Kendall said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at my t shirt on entering his car.

"I like to keep my English roots Kendall" I teased. "Besides... Danny Jones is hot" I added.

"Sorry what was that?" Kendall mocked.

"Danny Jones has an amazing voice" I replied laughing.

"That's better!" Kendall laughed. "Mcfly!" he added shaking his head in amusement at my choice of bands.

It didn't take us long to get to the fair. The afternoon Sun was warm on my skin. Kendall placed his arm around my waist, I relished in the feeling of being his.

"Charlie what do you want to go on first?" He asked me.

I had a look around, the place was swamped with people and young couples walking around and eating candy floss. No one seemed to be batting an eyelid at my famous date. I began to relax.

"How about these!" I said pulling him in closer and kissing him.

Kendalls lips were softer than I remember. His scruff felt orgasmic against my face as it gently scratched with his movements.

"Maybe we should of stayed at my hotel" Kendall grinned breaking away just to talk then met my lips again.

I smiled at his dirty mindedness that the ride he could give me at his hotel would be far far more thrilling than anything this fun fair offered me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting in to the kiss.

The feel of his face so close to mine was magical.

I never wanted him to pull away, but he did.

"Charlie choose a ride" he said looking in to my eyes then snatching one more kiss from me.

I looked around again. Trying to find the least scary thing I could spot, ironically it was the ghost train. Least it wasn't fast or spinning, I thought

"Come on, ghost train it is. You can keep me safe" I said taking his hand.

We had to queue for a bit for our turn. I decided the best way to disguise Kendall from any rushers seeing him was to attach my face to his. Or at least our lips.

I couldn't get enough of his kisses.

"Hold on tight to me" Kendall said as the bar came down on the train car.

"Gladly. Maybe we could get some candy floss after this?" I said placing my arms around him as he wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulders.

The ghost train jolted in to action, it was so rickety it was untrue. "Sounds good... you scared yet" Kendall teased as we just entered the dark tunnel.

I laughed. "No im not eight!" I mocked. "OH FUCK!" I then screamed as a witch just popped out right in front of my face.

I could hear Kendalls laughter over the spooky sounds easily.

I shook my head in embarrassment chuckling to myself. The same time I buried my head in to his shoulder, his warmth and his scent from the shirt he wore smelt so good.

Kendall buried his face next to mine laughing on a few occasions on things making us jump. I loved the look of fun he had in his eye. The dimples he exposed with his amazing smile.

Kendall took my hand as we exited the ride.

"That was hilarious, you should of seen your face when that witch came out" he laughed.

"My face!" I replied. "I do believe I heard a scream pop out of that delicious mouth of yours when Dracula came down from the ceiling" I mocked him.

Kendall smiled. "Nah, I didn't scream Charlie... must of been the car behind us" he laughed trying to act all manly.

I nodded with a giggle at his blatant fib.

"C'mon you promised me candy floss schmidt!" I said taking his hand and heading in the direction of the candy stall.

Kendall began following then stopped dead in his tracks. I turned to see what the problem was. Kendalls face looked like thunder.

"What's up baby?" I said.

Kendall had his eyes fixed firmly on a guy with a baseball cap on who was stood near the candy stall.

It was then I realised the guy was Logan and he was feeding Kate candy floss lovingly by hand as she stood opposite him.

"What. The. Fuck?" I said as I took at the sight of the two people who I believed hated each other's guts.

Kate was now laughing at Logan as he deliberately put the candy floss on her nose.

Logan then tipped Kate's chin and kissed her.

That was when Kendall bolted away towards them. I watched in horror as Kendall swung Logan around and punched him square in the face.

"KENDALL!? WHAT THE HELL!?" Kate screamed at her brother as Logan fell to the floor.

I rushed over and held Kendall back, scared he would hit Logan again. The two boys were attracting a lot of attention now Kendall had started a fight. I held tightly on to his hand. My body shook with shock.

"What the hell? Why the hell are you kissing him?!" Kendall snapped at his sister and looked at his friend in disgust.

Logan stood up and put his cap back on that had fallen off with the hit.

"We are dating you moron!" Kate snapped. "Why the fuck are you here and holding hands with Charlie?" She retorted at him, eyeing over my hand that was joined with Kendalls.

I let go of Kendalls hand, but he grabbed it back.

"Charlie and I are together!" He said proudly. Not caring for her feelings or dropping the bombshell gently to her. "How are you dating him!?" Kendall said looking at his band mate with hatred that he had the nerve to even think he was good enough for his younger sister.

Kate's angry face softened. She took Logan's hand and checked his face to make sure he was okay.

"We have been together for a few months" Kate revealed. My mouth flew open. She always said how much she hated Logan! All this time it had been a cover up. "I was worried what you would say if you knew" she said looking at the floor.

"Well too fucking right, your not dating him Kate!" Kendall argued.

"Dude!" Logan protested.

"Kendall wait... " I said butting in. "Look this is stupid! We didn't want to get together because we were worried about Kate knowing, and they kept their relationship secret because they cared about what you thought... as long as everyone is happy does it really matter who we are dating?" I asked looking at kate, trying to put my point of view specifically to her.

Her eyes were wide as she took in the shock of being caught out and the truth that I was screwing her brother.

"If he is cool with me and Logan then I'm cool with... this" she said with a sigh pointing at Kendall and I.

I looked up at Kendall. He shook his head. "You hurt her, you die!" He said to Logan with a half smile.

"I don't intend on ever hurting her man!" Logan replied.

I looked at kate. She gave me the look to say I wasn't in too much trouble. I smiled at her then gave her a hug. "If he hurts you, he dies!" she whispered in to my ear.

I pulled out from our hug smiling. The four of us together enjoyed the rest of our now, double date.

* * *

author note: thanks for everyone who has read this and to iloveeebtr , oxybtrswag and musicrox14 for the reviews on the first chapter. well that was Charlie's dancing, screwing and fun fair date experience with the beautiful Kendall! hope you like it Charlie! the next one is dustin. I've never done a dustin story before so it should be interesting. that boy is a firecracker! that one will be posted at some time during next week. check out every rushers nightmare that was updated today. thanks for reading.


End file.
